Bad Friends
by flaming-river
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou are highschools students in senior year, but illegalities are driving them apart. May become R in later chapters. 39 and 58 pairing. Chapter 9 is up! The story is complete!
1. Rendezvous

Chapter 1: Rendezvous  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Such a shame...  
  
~@_@~  
  
~"I love you." Those are the words that people want to hear. Not from just anyone, but by someone they truly love themselves, someone they care for, no matter how much they don't show it. Just remember that someone's also waiting for you.~  
  
I shut the book, disgusted by what it said. Love? Who needed that crap? There's just that bakasaru who waltzes in from time to time asking for food, that perverted redhead and that smiling brunette. My name is Genjo Sanzo, most people just call me Sanzo. I'm a senior year student at Shiroyume High and let's just say, this place is incredibly dull. I don't remember the last time I had trouble in any of the subjects so school's just boring now.  
  
A loud bang interrupted my musing. You'd think I'd be used to it by now.  
  
"I KNOW YOU STOLE MY LUNCH YOU ERO KAPPA!"  
  
"I DID NOT YOU STUPID MONKEY!"  
  
"I'M NOT A STUPID MONKEY!" I heard some more crashing and banging as the two rolled inside the classroom, fighting.  
  
"Oh my, they're at it again aren't they?" came a voice from behind me.  
  
"What do you want, Hakkai?" I asked, turning around to face the younger green-eyed boy. He had that smile on his face as always.  
  
"Nothing, just watching the two." The brown headed brunette adjusted his glasses and sat down in his seat in back of me. I "ch"ed and then got out my paper fan, whacking both idiots on the head.  
  
"Both of you, get to your seats and shut up."  
  
"Itai, Sanzo..." said Goku holding his head. I headed back to my own desk and grabbed a book out of my bag before sitting down and reading it. Goku and Gojyo, who sit on opposite sides of the room, made faces at each other until I put the fan on my desk. I could hear Hakkai chuckling quietly as the two stopped.  
  
A few moments later, the teacher ended and thus began another indifferent day at school. Funny thing how teachers drone on and on about their own lives rather than actually do their job. It was only to be broken once by someone delivering Goku's lunch. Hmph, figured that he'd leave it at home.  
  
Half way through class, I saw a piece of crumpled paper fly over and hit Goku on the head. I turned to see Gojyo, smirking at the idiot. Another piece of paper was thrown and hit its target. Then another. And another. It became evident that Goku wasn't gonna take it and soon, it had evolved into an all out war. I was getting quite annoyed with their childish behavior.  
  
"STOP ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" I yelled.  
  
This earned me full attention of the classroom. I didn't give a damn about that though. On the other hand, there was still the teacher to deal with. A point of the finger and I was on my way to the principal's office once again. Before I left, I made sure to give Gojyo and Goku a dirty look. The hall was had an ominous silence but I was unfazed. The only sound that was heard was the squeaking of my shoes against the polished tiles. I slid open the door and was greeted by a stern gaze. I looked back with the same intensity if not more.  
  
"Please, take a seat, Sanzo." I made my way to one of the ugly brown plastic chairs. "You do realize why you're here, right?" I said nothing, but just continued to look at the principal. She was such a pain in the ass. Principal Bosatsu. She's both ugly and annoying. Every single time I sit in her office it's always blah blah this blah blah that, nothing ever new. I've practically memorized what she was going to say!  
  
"This has been the tenth time you've disrupted a class this quarter. It's simply ridiculous. I know you are a good student, but that doesn't mean that the others are. Smacking the kids with the lowest grades with a paper fan or yelling won't help them. Your antics are perhaps even more rigid than some of the teachers at this school.  
  
"I'm going to return you to class now. You may go, but learn a little self- control or else I'll have to schedule a parent conference." I left, slamming the door of her office angrily and headed back to the classroom where I was greeted by a bunch of whispering classmates. The moment I stepped in, there was instant silence. I sat down and the day continued almost disturbingly quiet. I could feel eyes on the back of my head from all three of them, but nobody said anything. Perhaps the two had finally learned to shut up.  
  
When I stepped outside for break, that bakasaru had come up to me, eyes glowing apologetically.  
  
"Gomen, Sanzo."  
  
"Well if you wanted to make it up to him, then you shouldn't have thrown all those damn papers at me you stupid monkey!"  
  
"Shut up! You started it, you perverted kappa!" The two began yelling, pissing me off even more than I already was.  
  
"Hey!" I turned around and met face to face with a group of kids. I recognized them as the -popular- people  
  
"What's a guy like you, hanging out with these nerds?"  
  
"WHAT?! We're not nerds!" replied Gojyo and Goku defensively. Both of them were ignored.  
  
"You should hang out with us sometime, after all, you're pretty popular with the girls you know."  
  
"Sanzo is our friend, not YOURS!" yelled the bakasaru.  
  
"What are you, gay?" scoffed one of the kids.  
  
"I'm not gay! He just belongs with us that's all!"  
  
"Since when was I your property?" I cut in. My purple eyes locked with his golden ones. "Everyday I have to keep you idiots out of trouble and get into complicated situations myself. For what? Nothing! I'm tired of seeing you pull fucked-up stunts. I'm not hanging out with you guys anymore!" and I meant what I said.  
  
"San..zo.." I heard Goku plead quietly, but I just turned away from him and followed my new friends.  
  
~^___^~  
  
Flaming-River: Liked it? There's gonna be more stuff in the other chapters. This one mainly focused on Sanzo, but you'll get to see the rest. Please R&R!!! 


	2. Blind Crimson

Author's Note: OMG...THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! glomps reviews I'll probably make this a weekly story to update, but I might've picked a bad time with all this testing going about...  
  
Hayashi-kutsuki Thank you for reviewing for all of my stories! And like I said, I'll try to update weekly.  
  
Katie Don't worry, I plan to write more, and thank you for reviewing!  
  
Iie nome You're right, that was something I overlooked. I fixed it though.  
  
Chapter 2: Blind Crimson  
  
-[Gojyo POV]-  
  
( ' ' )  
  
"I can't believe he just left us." Goku sniffled from the other line. It had been a few hours after school and Goku was still sad from Sanzo leaving us. For the past ½ hour I've been trying to comfort Goku along with Hakkai through three way calling. Usually, I'd go and torture the stupid monkey but this time, no.  
  
"Goku, there's no need to cry," said Hakkai. I stayed silent, just listening. It seemed more like a two-person conversation rather than one meant for three.  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" asked Goku. Nobody said anything. It was just dead silence and a sniffle or two from Goku.  
  
"Maybe," said Hakkai softly. This was going to drive me nuts if it continued. I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably on the couch I was sitting on.  
  
"Maybe we can discuss this elsewhere? A club maybe?" I've been hanging around those places a lot lately. Nobody even questions me about being a little to young to be there.  
  
"I have a curfew, Gojyo, and it's not safe to go to clubs. You never know what kind of people are there," chided Hakkai. I rolled my eyes. He practically acts like my mother or something. Not like I live with them though, I have my own apartment.  
  
"No thanks...I have to go guys. See you at school tomorrow," said Goku, hanging up. This severed the connection between me and Hakkai as well and I clicked the off button on the phone. My thoughts wandered to Sanzo and I frowned. Why did that asshole go and do that? He means a lot more to Goku then he knows. Frustrated, I grabbed my blue vest and headed out.  
  
In the darkness of night, things can seem pretty creepy at first but not to me. The signal lights, sounds of traffic, and the smell of car exhaust were familiar and seemed to relax me. All the while I pondered to myself why Sanzo had just deserted us so easily. If it had been me, it would've been pretty hard. As much as I hate to admit it, we're like brothers.  
  
I stopped short and looked up. The red, neon colored light blinked at me as if to welcome me to where I belonged. I placed my hand on the knob of the old wooden door and swung it open. Flashing lights illuminated the dance floor, swinging wildly from the rafters. Pounding music exploded out of the speakers which I was all too used to. The DJ was pumping out pretty good sounds tonight although I don't do much dancing myself.  
  
Looking to the right, the bar beckoned me, calling for me to get a drink and I listened. After a while, I was no longer sober and it felt good. Time seemed to slow down and I couldn't feel the stress of anything around me. I just wanted to stay like this forever. I took another gulp out of the bottle. The fiery liquid trickled down my throat, causing me to sigh in satisfaction. Alcohol was my way to escape the world, but I could've done with something more.  
  
I've smoked a few times in my life and that worked pretty well, but when Hakkai found out, he forced me to quit and that was the end of it. I looked around, everything like a timeless dream, blurry, bright, wrapped up in ecstasy. I clutched my stomach and I could tell that I was gonna be sick.  
  
Hurriedly, I stumbled toward the back door and burst though it. Before I could go even three feet I doubled over and emptied the contents out of my stomach. I gasped for air and leaned against the wall for support. It was then that I noticed a dark, cloaked figure sitting by a pile of cardboard boxes.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, coughing slightly. Whoever it was stood up and walked toward me in silence. I froze. Was this guy some murderer or something?  
  
"How much money do you have on you, kid? I've got a good amount tonight," he said huskily reaching into his cloak. He pulled out a plastic bag with something brownish and green in color. I couldn't really make it out in the dark.  
  
"What the fuck is that? It looks like shit." I said squinting at the bag. I didn't know what making my eyesight worse, the lack of light or the alcohol. Maybe it was both. The man chuckled slightly.  
  
"If you want to escape from this world, you can try it. But you'll have to pay for it first. I'm not giving it to you for free." His tone became a bit serious. I looked at him for a moment and although my conscience went against it, I took my wallet out of my back pocket.  
  
"How much?" I growled.  
  
"[1] 900 yen for a pound." I shrugged, it didn't seem like much money so I handed it to him and received the plastic bag of whatever it was.  
  
"Have fun smoking it," snickered the man, as he turned away, I managed to catch his eyes. [2] They were red and bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept for many days. I stood there, watching him even after he was long gone before tucking the bag into my vest and walking home.  
  
Once in the safety of my apartment, I took out the bag and examined it. I had finally sobered up enough to realize what had just happened. I had purchased drugs from a dealer. I glared at the bag before opening it and pulling out the dry leaves.  
  
Shakily, I rolled it up and grabbed a lighter. I flicked it open and watched the flame for a moment before lighting it and inhaled. The smoke was fierce and strong but what I received was instant relief. It was at if all my worries had disappeared and I started giggling slightly. This stuff was a LOT better than cigarettes. I don't know how long I stayed there, laughing to myself and oblivious to my surroundings.  
  
(v' 'v)  
  
[1] That's about 8 bucks in America. I don't do drugs but I know many things...  
  
[2] It's a side-effect from doing weed too often.  
  
Flaming-river: Okay, maybe I went a little overboard, but that's how I am. Please review!!! 


	3. Rainy Days

Author's Note: The testing has taken its toll upon me but I was still able to update this. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks again for the reviews! If you read this, don't forget to submit yours!  
  
Sussi--- XD Sorry, it had to happen, but everything will be okay in the end. I think. O-O  
  
Hayashi-kutsuki--- Yes, they can. XP  
  
Katie--- LOL! Hakkai will get his point made soon enough.  
  
Chapter 3: Cloudy Days  
  
-[Still Gojyo POV]-  
  
Y-Y  
  
I woke up and found myself sprawled out on the floor of the living room. My hair was a tangled mess and the room was jumbled. I looked around and found that the weed hadn't been scattered anywhere. Breathing a sigh of relief I quickly took the plastic covered bundle and shoved it to the back of my drawer. Then I took the time to cover it with my clothes.  
  
It was then that I glanced at the clock, and realized that it was actually pretty early in the morning. Looking down at my current status, I was hardly prepared to go anywhere at all. I trudged into the shower and removed my clothing before stepping into the tiled area. I turned on the water, allowing the warmth of it to relax me before I slipped off into thought.  
  
What would Hakkai say if he knew about this? He'd be so pissed off...I know he has good intentions, but that was the most exhilarating experience in my life. I just couldn't give up the pot. If I'm going to go, I might as well go happy. I switched off the water and pulled on a pair of boxers before I went out and turned on the radio.  
  
It seemed so much like a coincidence for it to play such a song. I couldn't help but find myself singing along with it, although it was more like mumbling. [1]"I smoke two joints in the morning. I smoke two joints at night. I smoke two joints in the afternoon, it makes me feel alright. I smoke two joints in time of peace, and two in time of war. I smoke two joints before I smoke two joints,  
  
And then I smoke two more..."  
  
Smiling amusedly, I went to get dressed, unaware of the wet droplets that my hair was slopping everywhere. After a while, I took notice of it, but I didn't give a damn. The clashing of thunder and a flash of lightning proved my point. I was going to be drenched anyways. I grabbed my schoolbag and headed out the door, the rain already pouring down in thick sheets as I ran along.  
  
3 3 3  
  
-[Hakkai POV]-  
  
I sighed as I walked towards the school. I knew Goku hadn't gotten over Sanzo just yet and things might be a bit depressing. The weather today wasn't helping much either. It almost emphasized the point. I raised my black umbrella at an angle to stop most of the rain from blowing against my face and splattering onto my glasses.  
  
As I trudged along, I heard loud splashing in back of me and I turned around to see Gojyo coming my way.  
  
"Gojyo? What are you doing out here so early? And where's your umbrella? You're soaked," I said, looking at him up and down. My red-haired friend just climbed under my umbrella and dried himself slightly.  
  
"My hair was already wet, so I didn't think I needed one."  
  
"Didn't you watch the news last night?"  
  
"No, I was out."  
  
I immediately became concerned. I knew Gojyo liked going to clubs a lot, but health was important. Also, who knew what kind of habits you could pick up from there? I looked at him and he seemed to know what I was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't try smoking, again."  
  
"Good," I replied smiling. "So shall we continue to another wonderful day at school?"  
  
"Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes. "School sucks and you know it. Plus, that bakasaru is going to be moping around, weeping over Sanzo."  
  
"Gojyo, you know that Goku cares a lot about the people around him. Sanzo's practically his oldest friend." I said, placing a hand onto Gojyo's shoulder. I looked at him for a moment, but my eyes strayed away to the middle school that was across the street from us. My gaze landed on a girl with long brown hair, tied into a braid. It fell across her shoulders and swung slightly when she walked. I have been watching her for a long time now.  
  
"HAKKAI!!!" I started and glanced at Gojyo, blinking.  
  
"Sorry, I got distracted."  
  
"By what? That middle-schooler?" I looked down and scratched the ground with the tip of my sneaker slightly.  
  
"Uh...yes." I heard Gojyo snort.  
  
"Oh come on, you can't be serious. You're like over four years older than her! She hasn't even gone through puberty completely!"  
  
"I know, but you can't help it if you like someone." I smiled at Gojyo.  
  
"Is that so? Well, why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"Perhaps I will, but not now or we'll be late." I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him along the sidewalk for a while before allowing him to walk alongside me. We got to the school on time, if not earlier, and I can't help but wonder what her name is.  
  
0-0  
  
[1] This is an actual song called "Smoke two Joints" by Sublime. I have to thank my friend for this one. XP  
  
Flaming-River: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it and I was wondering if you want this to be a SanzoXGoku fanfic, please tell me! 


	4. Consequence

Authors Note: Lot's of nummy reviews and suggestions! THANK YOU ALL!!! bows graciously and nibbles on the reviews  
  
**Dream-eater-is-hungry**--- Yes, it was marijuana and I'll try to make these chapters longer. Thanks for your support.  
  
**Hanae da Firefly**--- I must say, you really know your stuff. Your constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, thank you very much.  
  
**Akiko Koishii**--- I update weekly but depending on school work, I may be early or late.  
  
**Keistje**--- Considering the GokuXSanzo thing, I'll have to wait for what other people think. You're the first person to actually consider that. However, if enough people go for that idea, I'll do that.

**_Chapter 4: Consequence  
_** -[Hakkai POV]-  
  
.-::-.  
  
The day went off to a bad start. Sanzo pretended as if we didn't exist and wouldn't even acknowledge me when I tried to talk to him. Goku was in a completely depressed state. He wouldn't even eat lunch which is a sure sign of something wrong. Gojyo stayed completely silent and avoided Sanzo as well. I knew I had to do something about this, so I cornered Sanzo after school.  
  
"Sanzo. I want to talk."  
  
"Let me guess, it's about the baka saru, right?"  
  
"Sanzo, if you don't do something about this who knows what Goku might do?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Why won't you even pretend that he's still there? You don't have to completely shut him out like that!"  
  
"Well, why do you keep trying to get me to do things? What are you, my mother?! Because you certainly act like you are." I stayed silent for a moment and glared at him before I started to walk away. At the last moment I looked back at those amethyst eyes that were gleaming with defiance.  
  
"Do you believe what you're saying? That it's bad to care about people? It's almost sad that you are acting so ignorant about all this." Without another word, I whirled around and resumed my course.  
  
===  
  
-[Sanzo's POV]-  
  
That bastard, Hakkai. He knew that I gave a damn. Small amount, but he knew it existed. He is so damn smug sometimes. I watched him leave, that calm look on his face that always seemed to see right through you. I muttered some curses under my breath and turned to leave, only to have some of my friends staring at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Was he bothering you? We can take care of him you know, unless it's personal."  
  
"Just leave him alone, he's not worth it anyways." I glanced behind me to catch the smallest glimpse of his figure, but Hakkai was gone. In a way, I never thought I'd look at him like this. I frowned and grabbed my backpack. Hakkai, you may just be worse than the other two.  
  
-:-  
  
-[Back to Hakkai POV]-  
  
I smirked to myself, knowing that I had left Sanzo with a great deal of thought. Perhaps, things might get back to normal soon. With so many things going on in my head, I didn't notice the person I was walking straight into.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry." I glanced downward and my heart skipped a beat. It was her, the girl that I have been watching for so long.  
  
"No, I should be the one apologizing. I wasn't watching where I was going." Her voice was almost like I had imagined, maybe better. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach but I managed to keep my self calm.  
  
"It's okay. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Cho Hakkai." I bowed at her, although maybe that was unnecessary.  
  
"My name is [1]Kanan." It all seemed so perfect, almost a dream. A very sweet dream. After our introductions were made, we began talking to each other about ourselves. She was a very sweet girl who seemed to enjoy her life as it was which added to her cuteness.  
  
"Er...Kanan."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you, er, have a boyfriend?" I said, with a minor pause. I smiled at her but couldn't keep a light lush from creeping to my cheeks.  
  
"No. Why do you..? Oh!" I looked up to see her growing quite red in the face. "Hakkai, we just met. I don't think that...well."  
  
"I understand Kanan. Things like this can wait. After all, patience is a virtue." I small bit of dread and doubt seemed to grow within me. It increased with every second at the thought that she might reject me.  
  
"Hakkai, don't take it as if I'm rejecting you." I glanced up and blinked. It was as if she could read my mind. "After all, Hakkai seems to be a very nice man to Kanan-chan."  
  
I let the words sink in and replay in my head several times. I could've stopped breathing at that one point and I was lost for words. I just looked at her with the most perplexed expression upon my face.  
  
"Well, those are my friends over there, I have to go now." I watched her as she pointed to across the street and began to flounce off. She was half-way to the other side before I finally found the courage to talk again.  
  
"[2]Aishiteru, Kanan!" I watched her turn around and wave at me. I watched as bright headlights illuminated her figure. I watched the shocked expression on her face as the car collided with her body. And I heard the horrible screeching noise that tore my world into two.  
  
.:-:.  
  
[1] SPOILER WARNING!!! Kanan is actually Hakkai's sister in the series, and he loved her as well.  
  
[2] Means I love you in Japanese  
  
Flaming-River: Oh My God. I can't believe I just did that. Now one of you has to run ME over with a car for doing such a thing! Please R&R! Criticism is okay and reviews are welcome. You may flame me if you wish...T.T 


	5. Twisted

Author's Note: YAAAAY! REVIEWS! chomps on reviews  
  
**Akiko Koishii** --- I think I will go with the sanzo X goku idea.  
  
**Hayashi-kutsuki** --- Hehe, this fanfic is full of twists and turns.  
  
**Keistje** --- Sorry, but I sort of planned that thing from the start and Goku will be coming in the next chappie.  
  
**_Chapter 5: Twisted_**  
  
-[Hakkai POV]-  
  
"KANAN!" I screamed as did her friends. The driver exited his car and stared at the ever growing puddle of blood around her body. It was at that moment I snapped, I ran straight over to Kanan saying her name over and over. Tears slid down my cheeks steadily and I picked up her body, holding it against mine, sobbing.  
  
"It's your fault she's like this!" yelled a tearful voice. I looked up to see some girls around me, Kanan's friends. Her friend patted her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Calm down, it was an accident," said her friend, but the girl jerked away.  
  
"You know it was his fault!" she cried and the others nodded in agreement. She turned on me in all her fury, shaking with sorrow and rage.  
  
"If you hadn't confessed to her, if you had just waited, this wouldn't have happened! It's ALL YOUR FAULT!" cried the girl, yelling at me with enraged grief. I got up, stepping away from Kanan's body and then I ran. I just couldn't take it and the worst part was, I believed them. I believed every single word because there was something inside of me that said it was true.  
  
I could've saved her if I hadn't known her, hadn't told her, hadn't met the highlight of my life. Two seconds was all death needed to rear its ugly head. Why did I have to go and do something so rash? I ran all the way back to my apartment, the tears streaming down my face. I threw open the door and slammed it once I was inside.  
  
I quickly fell to my knees and finally noticed that my hands were stained with blood. Kanan's blood. I stared at them, the tears falling onto them and leaving nearly clean streaks as they slid down my hand. I wiped away what tears I could before going to the bathroom and washing away the blood.  
  
I popped open the bathroom cabinet. Perhaps some sleeping pills would help take away the pain. Instead my eyes rested upon a sharp razor and stayed there. The edge was sharp and gleamed enticingly and I felt myself reaching towards it. My finger touched the ice cold edge and I drew back, cutting my finger slightly.  
  
I winced and instinctively put the finger to my lips to suck away the blood. The cut was a minor flesh wound and with that little blood gone, along with it was a small bit of the heavy burden my heart now beheld. Would a bigger cut take away more of the burden? The thought was almost appealing yet gruesome.  
  
Should I just take that blade from its stand and slit my wrist? It seemed worth a try yet... I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again and snatching the razor from its place. I closed the bathroom door and locked it before turning the razor over and over in my hands, contemplating the thought.  
  
Outside, it was raining again. The steady tapping of the rain upon my window reminded me of how many seconds were going by at once. I looked outside, sorrow in my eyes and I felt as if the whole world was crying, mourning over Kanan. My eyes went back to the blade and I lay it against my skin, shivering slightly at its coldness.  
  
I didn't want to leave this world yet for reasons unknown to me, but I wanted the pain to go away. Maybe just a large cut...I gripped the handle of the razor tightly and squeezed my eyes shut before sliding it across my skin. I opened my eyes feeling release from my burden as the blood dripped steadily onto the floor. I looked at the razor in my hand, its blade was now crimson. I closed my eyes and sat there, listening to the rain and letting my troubles bleed away.

xXxXxXxXx  
  
-[Gojyo POV]-  
  
I stood by my window, looking outside with the bag of marijuana at my feet. Everyone needed there own haven and I had found mine here, with this. I stared down at the dry leaves in my hand and smiled inwardly. People didn't understand me that well and it was wonderful to forget things, even if it was temporary.  
  
Maybe, it was wrong to deceive the others. Maybe I should tell Hakkai about this, but I know what he'd say and tell me. I shook my head before rolling up the leaves and allowing myself to drift into my personal paradise. All things that bothered me before vanished in a mere instant as I began to feel an intense happiness within me.  
  
-I'P-  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late and short chapter T-T Okay, I'm done with the Hakkai POVs for now. Next chapter, Goku POV! Please R&R!


	6. You're sweet just like the sun

Author's Note: 19 reviews so far! Wonderful! it just makes me really happy seeing them! You always seem to make my day!  
  
**Akiko Koishii** --- Thank you very much!  
  
**Keistje** --- (hands Keistje a Hakkai plush) you can hug that if it makes you feel better. =]  
  
**Koryu-Sanzo** --- Thanks and I'm glad you decided to read this fanfic as well.  
  
**Hayashi-kutsuki** --- Indeed, things aren't going to get that much better yet...  
  
**_Chapter 6: You're sweet just like the sun...  
_**  
-[Goku POV]-

The rain pitter-pattered against my window as I finished letting the tears flow for now. Things had gotten so complicated in the past few days. Do you know what it's like to lose your best friend? and if they meant more to you than just that? It's almost like an endless void.  
  
I sat, huddled in a corner of my bed, a damp pillow on my lap, sniffling. My boom box was playing a soft stream of rock music, but hardly any of the words registered. Why did Sanzo have to do something like that? He had to leave me so suddenly after we've been friends for so long. I still remember when we first met, back in kindergarten.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
-[Narrator POV]-  
  
A very young Goku enters the classroom, one hand covering his mouth as large golden eyes observe the room. He looks around and his gaze lands on a young boy with shiny golden hair, Sanzo. He immediately begins to stare at him, earning Sanzo's glare.  
  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"Your hair, it's golden, like the sun!" said Goku, enthusiastically.  
  
"Tch. That's stupid." In silence Goku reached up and very gently touched Sanzo's head but his mad was slapped away by Sanzo's.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Don't touch me, bakasaru!"  
  
"Sorry." Goku rubbed his small, chubby hand before looking at Sanzo again. "My name's Goku, not bakasaru. Want to be friends?"  
  
The blonde didn't answer and Goku frowned slightly before walking away.  
  
"Sanzo." Goku turned around in surprise and looked back at the boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name's Genjo Sanzo."  
  
"Does this mean you're my friend now?"  
  
"Whatever, bakasaru."  
  
-End of FLASHBACK-  
  
-[Back to Goku POV]-  
  
A few more tears leaked from my eyes and fell onto the pillow. I quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hands and a soft knock came from the door.  
  
"Goku?" I recognized her as the old lady who lived next door. She was extremely nice to me and came over with food a lot. Her cooking was the best, but I wasn't that hungry today. In fact, I hadn't been hungry for the past few days.  
  
"Yes [1]Auntie?"  
  
"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet lately."  
  
"Oh, I'm just a little tired. I've been having a some trouble sleeping, that's all." I lied.  
  
"Okay then. I'll be next door if you ever need me. Goodbye, Goku."  
  
"Bye..." I muttered before turning up the volume on my boom box. I listened to the melody and almost gasped. The words spoke to me, so clearly and I began to sing along with it. "[2] You're sweet just like the sun but what happens when the sun doesn't stay? The night reminds me of when you went away..."  
  
I choked out the words before burying my face in my hands. Sanzo, why did you have to leave me? I just wanted to hear him call me that once more. For once, I wanted him to call me a bakasaru.  
  
-=-==-=-  
  
-[Sanzo POV]-  
  
My head turned in annoyance to the small radio I was listening to. It reminded me way too much of the bakasaru. I flicked the little switch off and I thought of what Hakkai had said to me before cursing my conscience. It was as if that idiot was watching me, waiting for something. The guilt washed over me but I pushed it away. I wasn't going to let something like this bother me.  
  
"Why can't you just see? That I don't care..." I whispered.  
  
-[=]-  
  
[1] It's a bit of a Chinese tradition. Most women who are close friends or maybe even acquaintances can be called "aunt". It's the same for men and the word "uncle"  
  
[2] Excerpt from the song "Don't leave Me" by The All-American Rejects. I was listening to it while I typed this. XD  
  
Author's Note: So there you have it, another chapter. Well, thank you for your support and please R&R! =)


	7. The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. Between finals, homework, and field trips, I just couldn't squeeze in the time to type this. Sorry for the late chapter!!!!  
  
**Akiko Koishii**---I hope you find those words soon XP  
  
**Keistje**---He's denying himself.  
  
**_Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End_**  
  
-[Gojyo's POV]-  
  
Today was so weird, but I didn't mind. Sanzo seemed to be shunning us even more now and Goku looked tired all the time. Even Hakkai seemed a little too quiet. I asked him about it but he said it was okay so I brushed that off. All that mattered was for me to get home so I could have some more marijuana.  
  
I looked at the new bag I had just gotten two days again and cursed, it was already empty. I glanced outside and saw it was pretty late already so I grabbed my wallet and flew out the front door. I ran down the street, everything just a blur. I bumped into several people, but there weren't that many people out at this time.  
  
I finally rounded over to the small alley where I bought my drugs. The dealer was already there, waiting for me with a smirk on his face. He knew I wanted some more. I walked over to him and opened my wallet. One look inside and I was cursing, the goddamned thing was empty. My family always sent me money every month and yet, I had used all of mine. There was still half a month left to go, too.  
  
"Can you make an excep-"  
  
"No." The man stated simply. I glared back at him, burning with rage.  
  
"I go to you all the time! I'm a good customer and you know it! Can't you just give me some for free?!"  
  
"No." The man paused slightly. "But I can supply you with a job. Are you up to it though?"  
  
"What kind of job is it?" The man just turned around and walked away from me. I walked after him. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"You'll see." I frowned but continued to follow the man. After a few minutes we arrived at a large grey building. Ugly if you asked me. He walked up to a rusty metal door and opened it, motioning for me to go in. I reluctantly followed him in and blinked at what I saw. In the middle of the room was a bed surrounded by some crates, large camera lights and a camera. There were some people in there as well.  
  
"What is this place?" The man shut the door and looked at me.  
  
"We make adult films here."  
  
"What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"If you are unemployed, then you can work here. My friend shall pay you, OR I can give you some more marijuana if you wish."  
  
"How much are you going to pay me? And what the hell do I do exactly?" I asked, hesitantly.  
  
"[1]14 million yen," replied the man. I stared at him. That was a LOT of money he was talking about right there... "All you have to do is enjoy your time with the girls, and try not to mind the camera." I stayed quiet for a while before looking back up at the man.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Good. We can begin right now. We've already got a girl waiting." I looked over to see a young lady seated on the side of the bed. She was looking at me, her eyes shielded slightly by long dark hair. She was a total babe. I began to walk towards the bed, the adrenaline pumping through my blood strong and steady.  
  
I was going to lose my virginity today and yet. Yet...I couldn't help it. I was ready to be rid of it, I think. I placed my hands on the girl's shoulders and she looked up at me. I gave a sharp gasp and stepped back. Her eyes were an intense green color they were just like...like Hakkai's. Something very faint inside me ticked and I was reminded of Hakkai's concerned looks.  
  
"I...shouldn't be here." I said, guiltily to myself before running out of the building. Godammit! I was such an idiot! What the hell was I doing in there? Every single mistake I had made hit like a brick. Well, there was nothing I could do about Goku or Sanzo, they had to figure that one out themselves. I had to go somewhere, to Hakkai's.  
  
I squinted as I ran along, the [2]floating feeling had returned. Cursing slightly I looked up and found Hakkai's apartment in view. I immediately bolted inside the complex and up the stairs. The door was ajar, which told me something was wrong. Hakkai is a very neat person by nature, sort of nerdy even. I looked around and spotted the light leaking from the bathroom and opened it slowly.  
  
"Hakkai?"  
  
--=--  
  
-[Hakkai POV]-  
  
I had just received another wave of guilt and decided to get rid of the emotions again. I sat on the tiled floor, my sleeve rolled up and the razor in my hand. I was just about to strike when the door opened.  
  
"Hakkai?" I looked up into deep crimson eyes and froze. Busted. The razor fell from my hands and on to the tiles with a loud clatter.  
  
"Gojyo, I-"  
  
"What in the name of hell are you doing?" I couldn't answer Gojyo but there was something strange about him. He smelled different, like cigarettes or something. He offered me his hand and I numbly took it as he helped me up. I glanced at him once more and found him inspecting the previous cuts. I quickly tried to pull my sleeve back down but he slapped my hand sharply.  
  
"Don't fucking touch it." He hissed at me. I gulped and finally found my voice.  
  
"Gojyo, please, just leave me alone." I said, wrenching my arm from his grip.  
  
"And let you commit suicide?! Hell no."  
  
"I'm NOT committing suicide! I'm just...easing the pain." I said, my fury dying down at the end.  
  
"Heh, well I don't like knives and stuff. And I'm sorry for not listening to you and health class for telling me about drugs."  
  
"I could tell."  
  
"Well, are YOU going to tell me what happened or not?" asked Gojyo heading towards the living room. I sighed deeply and followed him.  
  
x------------------X  
  
[1]127, 168 US dollars...O-O  
  
[2]Some chemical ((forgot the name...)) still remains in your fat and when you run, you burn fat so it goes in your blood and you still get high. Not intensely though...  
  
Author's note: Looooooooong chapter. I WILL be on time next week. Promise. If I'm not, you may send angry e-mails and spam me...

P.S. I see the HakkaiXGojyo connection, but i'll only go there if you want...


	8. Reminiscing

Author's Note: w00t! School's out so that, means I can concentrate more on typing this unless summer school interferes...FWEE! More reviews! I was wondering where they had gone...  
  
**Hayashi-kutsuki** --- Yaoi request accounted for =]  
  
**Akiko Koishii** --- I tend to let the story write itself and it just turned out that way. This one's about Sanzo and Goku, but has some parts about Gojyo and Hakkai. Thanks for the compliments! And would a thesaurus help? XD  
  
**Keistje** --- Gojyo is going to be his counselor and he'll find a way to get over it.  
  
**Ii nome** --- It's okay, the fanfic isn't going anywhere and thanks for reviewing again.  
  
**Hanae da Firefly** --- o-o;;; sorry 'bout that. But thanks for the encouragement =]  
  
**_Chapter 8: Reminiscing  
_**  
-[Hakkai POV]-  
  
"So...you're saying that it was your fault that she died?" I nodded at Gojyo who was sitting on the couch across from me, his legs propped on top of my table. "That's bull. Accidents happen. Plus, she might not be dead. You didn't confirm that, did you?"  
  
"No, after the accident, I've tried to avoid the site of the incident as much as possible. I don't think I can get near Kanan if she was alive anyways. Maybe, I'm just an ill omen to her..." I glanced downward.  
  
"Hey, don't get all superstitious and stuff. And, don't ever cut yourself again. Jesus, Hakkai...We wouldn't be here, without you. Especially not me."  
  
"You think so?" I asked looking up at those beautiful sunset eyes. Yes, they were very beautiful, enough to lighten the mood even.  
  
"I know that for a fact Hakkai." Gojyo put his feet down and leaned towards me. "and if you don't feel any better, I'll have to take your worries away wouldn't I?" Before I could move he had pressed his lips against mine. I didn't protest but simply went along with him. He tasted sweeter than honey, and was more addicting than any drug.  
  
I broke away, my breathing slightly hitched and my cheeks hot and burning. Gojyo just smirked back at me, knowing that I enjoyed it.  
  
"How do you know that you wouldn't be here?"  
  
"I know because if I hadn't remembered you, I could've ended my life easily before my time." Hearing those words, I finally managed to truly smile.  
  
=H-}/{-H=  
  
-[Goku POV]-  
  
I let out a depressing sigh. I didn't even notice that it was past midnight as I stood on a bridge in a park. I loved this place, but it seemed to have lost its usual touch. No, I had just lost mine. I looked at the moon reflected in the river that ran under the bridge. No matter how calm and peaceful this place was, my heart was restless.  
  
My sun was gone, and I don't think that he would come back. Sanzo...he had to leave so abruptly. I wished things were back to normal; Gojyo and I arguing, Sanzo whacking us with his fan, calling me bakasaru with that black scowl on his face. I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.  
  
Stupid Sanzo. Damn him for deserting me. He just doesn't know how much he means to me. Sanzo is my world. Without him, I guess I'm nothing. I dropped to a sitting position and closed my eyes, visualizing him with his golden hair, violet eyes, and a smile. It was rare to see him smile, but I had witnessed it before and he looks like the greatest being in the world. Suddenly I heard some people whispering, and I turned to see some people standing behind the restrooms.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the kid who always seems to be pestering Sanzo?"  
  
"Yeah, you can't forget an annoying brat like that."  
  
"I heard he's stupid, too."  
  
"You think Sanzo would appreciate it if we rid him of that little shit?"  
  
"Hell yeah he would."  
  
"Alright, let's go kick some ass then." I immediately scrambled to get up, but they had already formed a wall in front of me, slowly closing me in.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" I asked slightly angered. These people had taken Sanzo away from me, my sun.  
  
"It's simple really. We're here to kick your ass! You bother Sanzo way too much, you know that? I think he's happier without you," said the leader smugly. That was too much. I landed a punch into the boy's gut, making him keel over. Wrong move. Being surrounded by his people, the hits came one after another, pounding me all over relentlessly. After being beaten to a pulp and barely able to move, the same boy picked me up by the collar.  
  
"I hope that taught you a lesson. Why don't you just leave Sanzo alone, and go take a refreshing swim?" The gang snickered evilly and I knew what he was going to do. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for him to drop me into the freezing water.  
  
"Put him down," said a cold and almost threatening voice, a voice that I hadn't heard for a long while. I opened my eyes and saw something golden.  
  
"San...zo..?"  
  
"I thought you hated the brat Sanzo. Hmph, guess you'd rather hand out with this loser than us. I never thought you'd be such an idiot to do that." I was dropped to the ground and I lay there, wincing and watching them.  
  
"The only idiot here is you, and if you don't get the hell out of here in ten seconds, you're dead."  
  
"Is that so, Sanzo? What're you going to do? There's only one of you." I saw something shiny and I gasped. Sanzo was holding a gun.  
  
"You have ten seconds. 10...9...8...7..." The gang wasted no time as they fled. "Cowards." I heard Sanzo mutter before coming over to me.  
  
"Sanzo...what are you..?"  
  
Sanzo sighed and squatted down beside me. "You really are a bakasaru, you know that? C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," said Sanzo as he lifted me into his arms. I smiled happily and closed my eyes, allowing him to carry me without a hassle. My sun had returned at last.

x------------------X  
  
Author's Note: WHOOO! Well, now everybody's a happy camper. I'm not done yet though so please continue to R&R! One more question: Do you want a lemon?


	9. Heartfelt Moments

Author's Note: Wow. So this story is coming to an end...o-o I don't really want it to. Ah well, I guess I'll go out with a good lemony bang. XD The first part is a Gojyo and Hakkai lemon and the second is Sanzo and Goku.  
  
**Koryu-Sanzo** --- Of course! A lemon's no good without some kissing. XD  
  
**Akiko Koishii** --- o-O they're in high school though...and I though Draco looked hot.  
  
**Iie nome** --- Wish granted! Pretty much everyone said, yes.  
  
**Hayashi-kutsuki** --- Hehehe, alright. I'll make it two.  
  
**Sussi** --- The vote for lemon has been accounted for. =]  
  
**Lirin** --- Thank you very much!  
  
**Goku-the-saru** --- Who doesn't like lemons? XD  
  
**Me-Nuriko** --- It's all 39 and 58 my friend. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
**Ashtari-Hime** --- Thanks! It's nice to have another supporter.  
  
**CookiesRock** --- It's not going to jump immediately into the lemon yet. Unless you skip the conversation and just read the smut.  
  
**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME MATERIAL THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF 13!** ((Sorry, just had to put that...))  
  
**_Chapter 9: Heartfelt Moments._**  
  
-[Narrator POV]-  
  
Gojyo ran a hand through his silky red hair and settled himself next to Hakkai. The air around him still held them smell of marijuana which wasn't all that unpleasant, especially with Gojyo's own delicious scent. Hakkai instinctively moved a little closer, taking a deep breath through his nose and getting a large whiff of the scent that seemed permanent on Gojyo. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Were you smoking again? I thought you quit." Gojyo shrugged off his jacket.  
  
"Don't worry, I quit for something way better." said Gojyo, putting an arm around Hakkai. "You."  
  
His cheeks turned a faint pink color again, looking up at him and smiling. Gojyo locked his gaze with Hakkai's before swooping in for a kiss, intentionally bruising them slightly. Hakkai's eyes widened at the force of the kiss, his eyes flickering closed as he returned the kiss, his hand sliding up to rest on Gojyo's shoulder. Gojyo's tongue slid against Hakkai's lips, begging for entrance as his arms slowly slid around the brunette's waist. The other man's lips parted and he leaned against Gojyo even more as he accepted the other man's tongue into his mouth, moving his own tongue to greet Gojyo's.  
  
Gojyo was slightly surprised by Hakkai's actions but the feeling quickly faded. 'Not bad...' he thought to himself as he tasted Hakkai. He tasted of purity, just like something refreshing and clear. Hakkai's hands came to rest on Gojyo's biceps, holding him as they kissed. He tasted paradise, in that kiss, something that he'd been longing for God knows how long. Gojyo broke away for a moment, his breathing slightly quickened.  
  
"You're a pretty damn good kisser, Hakkai." he said with a smirk. Then Gojyo, tilted Hakkai's chin towards himself. The green-eyed brunette slowly looked up at him, his eyes becoming clouded with lust at Gojyo's actions. Gojyo locked lips with Hakkai once more, one hand going under the brunette's shirt. Hakkai's body tensed slightly against the other man's, grasping his biceps a little tighter as he returned the kiss.  
  
Gojyo's hand slid against Hakkai's waxy chest, exploring the smooth skin with his fingertips. He could feel how small the other man was but still well-muscled. Hakkai's breathing picked up again, his eyes happily closing as he felt Gojyo's hand running over his chest, grasping his arms a little tighter as those delicate fingers brushing against his nipple as Gojyo began to tease the hard nub.  
  
He gasped, a soft moan coming from his throat and pushing a little more against Gojyo. Gojyo chewed slightly on Hakkai's lower lip as he tweaked the nipple, eyes blazing with desire. Hakkai then lay back on the couch, Gojyo's hand removing itself from under Hakkai's shirt as the man above him broke away to take off his black long-sleeved shirt.  
  
He whimpered quietly, finding that suddenly, there wasn't enough space in his pants. Gojyo noticed the bulge in Hakkai's pants and smirked before unbuttoning them for him. Hakkai sighed happily, moving his hand down to free himself from the pants completely.  
  
"Gojyo...take me.." Gojyo then began to stroke Hakkai's member, gentle with his touch. Hakkai's eyes opened for a second before closing again, moaning quietly and lightly nodding. Gojyo was gentle with his touch, prodding all the right places, stroking at the right times. Hell, it was almost like he knew Hakkai better than Hakkai knew himself.  
  
The boy was surprised at this, and what usually took him more than ten minutes at that pace, had him crying out softly in a little less than five. Gojyo smirked at the small sound of pleasure coming from Hakkai as he continued to pet Hakkai's cock. Hakkai was practically melting on the couch, writhing underneath him.  
  
"Gojyo...It feels so good..."  
  
"Damn straight." said Gojyo as he began to tug lightly on it.  
  
"How did you get so much experience with pleasing me...?" He whimpered, bucking his hips  
  
"You're too easy, Hakkai." said Gojyo as he suddenly stopped to run his tongue against the tip of Hakkai's cock.  
  
His eyes opened and he moaned louder, arching his back, begging for more now. Gojyo then bent forward to suckle on Hakkai's cock. It was his turn to grasp at the couch, shuddering, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Gojyo was sucking quickly and hard with immeasurable vigor. He knew Hakkai was about ready to come. Hakkai's eyes shut tightly and his grip on the couch become a lot harder, his body going rigid.  
  
Gojyo was about to run out of breath soon as his tongue caressed from below and his lips pumped the sensitive organ. Hakkai moaned the man's name loudly, bucking his hips again as he came into his mouth and then... Ah... pure ecstasy. Hakkai's cum was like a liquid drug in Gojyo's mouth as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of it, taking it all in before gasping for breath. Hakkai fell back limply onto the couch as he finished, gasping as well. Gojyo lay back next to him, helping to support him a bit.  
  
"Did I overwork you?" he smirked as he leaned against him. Hakkai shook his head and Gojyo smiled at him. Gojyo picked up his jacket and draped it over Hakkai.  
  
"Get some shut eye, love." he said kissing Hakkai who turned to look at him.  
  
"You're not leaving, are you?" "No, I'll be right here." he said, leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
"Alright..." He yawned, closing his eyes completely, drifting off to sleep. "Night, Hakkai." said Gojyo, getting slightly tired himself and closing his eyes.  
  
"Night, love..." He mumbled, drifting off.  
  
-=[--]=-  
  
**_Part two of the lemony goodness: Sanzo and Goku_**  
  
"ITAI! Dammit Sanzo, can't you be more gentle?" asked Goku incredulously as he clutched his cheek that Sanzo had just slapped a band-aid on. The blonde growled  
  
"Bakasaru! Can't you be more sane? I'm trying to help you here!"  
  
"I am sane! It just hurts!" protested Goku rubbing his cheek lightly. He rolled his eyes, picking up some anti-bacterial cream  
  
"You're just being a pussy about it."  
  
"Am not, you bastard!" said Goku as he grasped the side of the kitchen counter he was sitting on. Sanzo put the cream down, and slapped a large band-aid over Goku's mouth. The young teen glared at him as he slowly pulled the band-aid off, wincing.  
  
"You suck." The blonde muttered something that sounded like 'if only you knew', picking up the cream again and rubbing it over one of the deeper scratches. "A-ah! SANZOOOOO!" whined Goku loudly as tears came to his eyes. He received a growl.  
  
"Do you want me to help you or not?!"  
  
At this Goku fell silent, still wincing as Sanzo applied the cream. Sanzo continued to tend to Goku's wound, before getting another band-aid and putting it over the cut. He was slightly gentler this time, fearing that he'd make the kid lose even more brain cells if he had to hit him again. Goku smiled slightly to himself. Sanzo was nicer than he let on, he knew that. Then again, he was also scarier with that gun he had recently obtained.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling at?" His voice was cold, turning away to put the cream back in a first aid kit he had.  
  
"You." said Goku, grinning at the blonde as he swung his feet while sitting on the counter.  
  
"God, did those guys beat the rest of your brain cells out of your head? You're even more annoying than the last time I saw you.."  
  
"Do you have to be so negative about everything?!" retorted Goku.  
  
"Do you have to be so goddamned annoying?!" Goku couldn't come up with anything so he just glared at Sanzo. Not a good thing because Sanzo had more of a death glare than he did. The paper fan seemed to come out of nowhere, hitting Goku in the side of the head. "Quit staring at me!" barked the irritated boy.  
  
Goku held his head where the fan had hit him. He stuck out his tongue at Sanzo and at the same time wondered where the hell he kept that fan. The fan disappeared as fast as it appeared, Sanzo going to his fridge and getting a drink out. "Sanzo...[1]hara heta." whined Goku, his stomach growling on cue. A can of soda flew at him from over the door of the fridge. Goku managed to catch it and popped the can open.  
  
"Sanzo, don't you have any food? Like meat buns?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow, opening the freezer and tossing a bag of frozen chicken fingers on the counter, his own stomach growling. Closing the freezer, he didn't even glance at Goku, turning on the oven and putting the chicken on a pan. Goku's stomach sounded loudly once more and he slumped onto the counter. A timer was set, rather roughly, on the counter next to him, ten minutes slowly clicking on it. Goku watched the timer, it seemed to take forever. "Hara heta, Sanzo!"  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" The blonde rolled his eyes  
  
"I don't know." pouted Goku, taking large gulps out of his soda can.  
  
"Then quit complaining.."  
  
"This is your fault." grumbled Goku, drinking his soda. Sanzo's eyes narrowed  
  
"What is my fault?"  
  
"The fact that I'm hungry."  
  
"Well I'm not the one who didn't choose to eat, bakasaru!"  
  
"You're the one who killed my appetite! Don't you even know how much I missed you?!" griped Goku. The timer rang, and Sanzo growled.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me!" yelled back Goku, slamming his now empty soda can down on the counter in defiance. Sanzo turned off the oven so the chicken wouldn't burn, before walking threateningly towards Goku. Goku backed slightly away, gripping the sides of the counter, but Sanzo seized him by the wrist, time seeming to freeze as he stared viciously at him. Goku winced slightly since Sanzo's hold was extremely uncomfortable, vice-like and almost painful.  
  
Sanzo pulled Goku off of the counter, but into him instead, roughly kissing him. Goku gasped in surprise against the lips, his face heating up instantly before returning the kiss, and making a small purr in his throat. Sanzo then pressed Goku against the counter, his hand sliding into the brunette's hair. Goku broke away gasping for breath and causing Sanzo to smirk slightly.  
  
"Get back on the counter and lie down." Goku blinked before following his instructions. Sanzo then moved so that he was straddling him, nipping at Goku's lower lip with a faint growl. Goku could feel himself hardening at he closed his eyes, letting out a low beautiful moan. The moan sent a harder shudder up Sanzo's spine, and he wasted no time and yanking Goku's shirt off.  
  
Goku smiled, helping to shed his own shirt before tugging at Sanzo's. Sanzo pulled off Goku's pants quickly, slightly impatient. Goku couldn't help but think that Sanzo was going pretty fast. He pulled off Sanzo' shirt, marveling at the lithe, pale form. For once, he noticed how [2]skinny Sanzo was, yet still muscled. Sanzo stopped, noticing that Goku seemed shocked by his body. Goku unconsciously reached out, running his hand down Sanzo's chest and stomach, eyes filled with awe.  
  
"Beautiful." he breathed. The blonde took a slow, deep breath through his mouth as he felt Goku's hand, slowly pushing the nicer thoughts away.  
  
"What, you've never seen another man's body before?"  
  
"Well, only in gym and that's WAY different." said Goku pausing before his hand dove into Sanzo's pants. Sanzo's eyes widened, his breath getting caught in his throat again at the sudden movements. Goku easily found Sanzo's arousal, smirking slightly. "No underwear, Sanzo?" he asked tauntingly who shuddered at his teasing, trying to think straight, but Goku's hand on him was blocking every other thought.  
  
"Why bother with it? It just gets in the way.."  
  
"Perhaps." said Goku, giving Sanzo's member a squeeze. Sanzo tightly grasped Goku's shoulder, letting his eyes close now.  
  
"Besides... you have to admit it turned you on when you didn't have anything blocking you from me.."  
  
"I know, but I though you were the one with more modesty." smirked Goku, rubbing Sanzo's member.  
  
"Not used to having strange boy's hands in my pants.." He muttered, biting his lip  
  
"What do you mean strange? We've known each other since [3]kindergarten," said Goku kissing him lightly.  
  
"That doesn't mean you aren't strange" He opened his eyes, kissing back and plunging his hand into Goku's pants in return. Goku gasped and tightened his grip on Sanzo's erection.  
  
"A-ah..! What do you think you're doing Sanzo?"  
  
"The same thing you're doing, don't act surprised.." But Goku could feel himself weakening, melting against Sanzo's touches. Sanzo smirked, pulling his hand out and licking it.  
  
"Damn, pre-cum already?" He taunted, moving and tugging off Goku's pants. Goku lifted his hands out of Sanzo's pants and gripped the other man's arms.  
  
"Take me," whispered the smaller boy. Sanzo needed nothing more than that, his pants joining Goku's on the floor, spreading his legs and pushing into him. Goku gasped, his hands gripping Sanzo's shoulders and digging his nails into them as he tried to relax. Sanzo kissed his shoulders and neck, barely giving him enough time to adjust before starting his thrusts.  
  
Goku immediately gave out a cry, one hand entangling itself in Sanzo's hair as the man continued to thrust. Sanzo's eyes closed, the moans and cries getting him even hotter, working to make sure that Goku was enjoying it just as much. Goku began to groan at Sanzo's thrusts. He could feel every movement being made inside of him, slowly building him towards his climax. Sanzo grasped his member again, quickly rubbing him at the same pace as his thrusts  
  
"Goku.."  
  
"Erg...what?" gasped out Goku, his stomach stirring with a variety of feelings.  
  
"Moan for me...scream for me...Cum for me.." He gasped, slamming into him. The sudden burst of strength made Goku scream. He could feel that he was about to release himself. Sanzo bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, holding off his orgasm until Goku released first, his hand squeezing slightly, all of the pre-cum lubricating his movements. Goku screamed out Sanzo's name as he came, the white sticky substance hitting the counter messily.  
  
Sanzo couldn't even bring himself to be concerned about it, moaning rather loudly as he slammed into Goku one final time, staying buried inside of him as he released himself. Goku placed his arms out in front of him as he fell, but they gave way easily and he ended up lying on top of his arms and the cum. Sanzo shuddered, getting a little dizzy from all of the good feelings. Goku was breathing in air like a whale.  
  
"Say Sanzo." he said in between pants. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Not nice to put somebody on the spot like that.."  
  
"You still didn't answer my question." said Goku turning to look at him.  
  
"Look, I can barely breathe right now, I'm not answering.." He leaned against the counter, his chest still heaving. Goku used some of the little strength he had left to get up and turn around to face Sanzo.  
  
"Come on! Tell me!" Sanzo was still breathing rather heavily as he just shook his head at Goku before stumbling away. Goku frowned and didn't even bother to look at Sanzo as he left.  
  
"Hey, bakasaru."  
  
"What? And don't call me bakasaru!"  
  
"Tch. I'll just say 'Yes.'" Goku's eyes widened and he spun around quickly, only spotting Sanzo's silhouette moving away from the room.  
  
"Sanzo? Wait up! Are you serious?!" yelled Goku. He immediately jumped after the counter and ran after the blonde and out of view.  
  
"Just shut up, saru!"  
  
"No!" There was a small thwacking sound. "Itai!"  
  
-}( $ -$){-  
  
-[Sanzo POV]-  
  
Perhaps I had been wrong to think that love was something worthless... I've been hanging around that bakasaru too much. The next day at school and everything was back to its usual fucked up self.  
  
"THE BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" I yelled.  
  
"My, my, isn't everyone lively today?" said Hakkai, in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"But Sanzo! He just stole my rice ball!"  
  
"Oh, crawling to your lover for help?" taunted Gojyo. That man was going to die. My paper fan hit him smack dab in the face. "Hey! Watch it you damn bastard!"  
  
"Tch."  
  
...But love is quite _something._  
  
-Owari-  
  
[1] Goku's famous line. It means "I'm hungry", but is only used by males. It is rude for women to say that. Instead "Onaka Suita" is used.  
  
[2] Sanzo has a 22 inch waistline. I'm jealous of that in a way...XD  
  
[3] Reference to one of the previous chapters.  
  
Author's Note: Hmm...so it's come to an end in a way. There's going to be one final chapter to wrap this up, Review Replies XD. Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
P.S. I didn't write this lemon alone. My friend, Niji, helped. It actually was a role-play which I "spoofed". All I'll say is that I was both Gojyo and Goku. Oh, and sorry i didn't update a bit earlier, FF.net was having technical problems x-x 


	10. Review Responses

Author's Note: Ah minna...it is time for me to leave you. But not after replying to those reviews =)  
  
**Koryu-Sanzo** --- LOL!!! Well, I envy in a way...I think I'll give you one little more slip. He likes mayo in his ramen. O-o;;;;  
  
**Goku-the-saru** --- blink I didn't know that...Thank you for reading my fanfic, though.  
  
**Me-Nuriko** --- Thank you for the reviews and for the advice.  
  
**Jesse** --- XD It's okay Jesse, you will recover from this, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Akiko Koishii** --- We're all entitled to our opinion. When I was in the theatre, a girl started squealing when Draco showed up. That was...weird... Sorry about that though...and thanks for reviewing! =]  
  
**SomePerson** --- Thank you very much!  
  
**Iie nome** --- Thanks! And yay for Draco support!  
  
**Izzie** --- o-o?  
  
-}0-0{-  
  
Well, it has finally come to an end. sigh But I'll think of something and come back, for sure. See you soon!

P.S. Also, much thanks to those who had reviewed in previous chapters. Namely: Lirin, Ashtari-hime, cookiesrock, hanae da firefly, hayashi-kutsuki, keistje, dream-eater-is-hungry, and Katie. And for those of you who don't review, i thank you as well. =]


End file.
